


The Toy Who Believed She Was Garbage

by myheroaizawa



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope it's fluff, basically an eensy little rewrite of Toy Story 4, but who give a shit, this is a bit cursed, tom hanks cures my bones, toy story 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroaizawa/pseuds/myheroaizawa
Summary: When Woody discovers a toy all alone, he uses her to set Bonnies mind at ease.  But what will he do once that toy ends up giving him more trouble than she's worth?





	1. Chapter 1

_Rumbling. Endless rumbling of easy road beneath them. Where are we going?_

_The girl, now a woman, collected her box of knick knacks and stepped out of her car. Is this a new home, for the two of us?_

_Set down, amongst old mattresses and dusty desks, she patted the closed box labeled 'donate - playthings'._

_Where are you going?_

_What did I do?_

_..._

The little girl in the Kindergarten classroom was ruthless and relentless with her playthings-- she always was. She stuck gum in the Barbies hair, broke the bells that jingled in phone toys, and practically _ate_ the stuffing in the plush animals. Little Kyrstin seemed to hate all toys that were replaced and renewed by Ms. Wendy, yet it was just her wrathful nature as an ill-raised child.

And yet, this is how the delicate Marcy Doll was treated; torn and thrown near the trash bin like she was just a piece of worthless pipe cleaner.

As she laid still near the other kids, she thought to herself with disdain, _'Is this how they were treated? With hate and shame instead of that love from a real kid?',_ Tiny, incomprehensible tears began to seep from her eyes, ' _If this is how I'm handled, then... I must really be a bad toy.'_ Her plastic smile remained as it was, and convinced herself that she truly didn't belong here, as a toy or as a sentient being. 

It wasn't until a lanky figure scooped her up and shoved her around on the carpet that she snapped out of her trance. He began bouncing back and forth from a cubby to Marcy, and he eventually (and successfully) got the brunette girl's attention with the girls toy. The sweet little lady picked her up and seemed to examine the doll-- from the wily shape of Marcy's tangled locks, to her ruffled dress and now one shoe. The girl's sad eyes beamed brightly with inspiration, which then led to a scavenger hunt around the classroom.

' _What is she doing?'_ Marcy wondered, until she felt the soothing stroke of a mini comb on her hair. _'Wow, it's been forever since I've felt like...'_ The toddler smoothed out her dress and had actually found her matching shoe, completing Marcy's look and almost recreating her out-of-the-box figure! 

Then, in a blur, she was placed in the little girls backpack, after learning her name. "Bonnie". 

What a beautiful name.


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the gang, Marcy is skeptical. Who can blame her?

Marcy gasped, still inside the warm bag that belonged to Bonnie. In front of the doll was a very old toy, all plastic head and cotton limbs! Also, a cowboy? She hadn't seen any of those in what felt like ages! But still, was he the one who tossed her around...? The more she stared at the fellow toy, the more she believed it. 

"Look, just-- stay calm, okay?" The mans voice was friendly, and yet so very cautious, too. He tipped his endearing hat, "I'm Woody, and Bonnie and I are takin' you home."

Marcy finally spoke up after what felt like, and probably were, years of silence, "What?! Why on Earth would you do that?!" The cowboy leaned in quickly, panicking and covered her mouth his his hands, "shush! Do you wanna get us caught?!" Woody whisper-shouted. Marcy shook her head, and the man pulled away, relieved to hear the right answer.

"But...I don't understand," Marcy wondered aloud. "What?" The cowboy inquired, "Bonnie picked you up, and now you're her favorite, what's--" Suddenly, the bag jostled, flailing the two toys around in Bonnie's backpack and leaving Marcy to straddle the toy beneath her. She went bright red with embarrassment, covering her cheeks with her plastic fingers, "I'm so sorry--" "No, no, don't be..." Woody attempted to raise himself on his soft elbows, and tip his hat to the side, his cheeks turning a tint rosier than before. 

The two toys stayed there like that the whole ride home, not daring to speak a word; Marcy out of embarrassment and fear, and Woody out of worry and reservedness.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope this was ok ;v; My tumblr's rhodochrosite-love !


End file.
